


lost in the sea

by Cineraria



Series: let's get lost together [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Levi dan Mikasa berlayar mengarungi lautan, mengejar harta karun impian.





	lost in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

_ {take me to neverland} _

Levi merasa kepalanya sangat berat ketika ia baru tersadar sehabis pingsan, mendapati dirinya berada dalam dek perahu. Langit cerah menyambut penglihatannya. Levi hendak mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mata dari silaunya cahaya matahari. Ia meringis, merasakan lilitan kain kasa membebat lukanya di lengan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat lebam di sekitar pundak. Nanti akan sembuh sendiri, pikirnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan luka, dan luka ini masih belum seberapa.

Levi memaksa diri untuk bangkit, namun tidak sanggup dan ia hanya terduduk lemah. Terdengar alunan melodi yang berkejaran dengan kepak sayap camar di angkasa. Ternyata Mikasa duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang meniup suling. Gadis itu terlalu larut bermain musik hingga tak menyadari Levi sudah terbangun.

Levi menatap Mikasa dengan sepenuh pertanyaan. Di mata Mikasa, itu adalah tatapan datar yang sama seperti saat lelaki itu menghajar bandit yang mereka temui sebelum lari menaiki perahu ini.

“Kaukah yang menyelamatkanku?” tanya Levi, mengingat yang baru saja terjadi. Sekitar dua jam lalu sebelum ia pingsan━arlojinya hancur, rusak parah, jadi ia mengira-ngira.

Mikasa mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia berhenti bermain dan meletakkan suling di pangkuan.

Dalam usaha perburuan harta, Levi dan Mikasa dikejar bandit. Para keparat itu rupanya sudah menunggu hingga saat Levi dan Mikasa menemukan peta menuju lokasi harta karun di reruntuhan kuil kota Roma. Baku hantam pun tak terelakkan lagi. Para bandit berhasil dilumpuhkan, tetapi Levi sedikit kurang beruntung. Ia pingsan akibat lukanya terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Mikasa menyeretnya naik ke atas perahu setelah merompak dari dermaga milik nelayan setempat.

“Tak perlu berterima kasih,” ujar Mikasa bahkan sebelum Levi sempat bicara, “Kita sudah berjanji untuk bekerja sama dan saling membantu.”

Mikasa menyingkap lengan kemeja Levi, memeriksa apakah masih ada pendarahan yang mungkin membahayakan. Akan tetapi, ia menyadari gerakan tubuhnya yang refleks, bersentuhan dengan kulit Levi━yang sebetulnya masih terasa asing baginya━Mikasa cepat-cepat menarik diri, lalu membuang muka.

“Sampai harta karun itu ditemukan, lalu aku akan menghabisimu,” lanjut Mikasa.

Levi mengangkat bahu, senang atas perhatian Mikasa, sekaligus geli melihat sikap defensifnya yang maju mundur bimbang.

“Huh? Kau merampok kapal lagi? Sayang sekali, aku kasihan pada para nelayan miskin itu.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada cara lain. Seharusnya aku bisa mengambil perahu ini dengan cara lebih baik. Kalau aku tidak segera menyelamatkan rekanku yang terluka, aku khawatir bos bandit itu sedang mengawasi dari dekat.”

“Mana gulungan petanya?” Levi bertanya.

Mikasa mengeluarkan gulungan kertas tebal dari dalam tas karpet yang usang.

“Kau percaya pada petunjuk ini?” Mikasa ingin mencari penegasan.

Levi membuka gulungan peta itu, yang ternyata berukuran sangat besar, kira-kira selebar dada hingga perut orang dewasa. Peta kuno itu kertasnya sudah menguning dan tintanya hampir memudar. Kemudian, Levi menyeringai.

“Ya. Percayalah pada informanku.”

Mikasa menelengkan kepala. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya punya satu opsi, yaitu percaya pada Levi.

Sekilas Mikasa melirik dari sudut mata. Kemeja Levi itu dua kancing teratasnya terbuka. Dada bidangnya yang putih berkilau di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Mikasa menelan ludah. Ada bekas luka melintang dari tulang selangka. Mungkin itu bekas luka baru. Mikasa ingin tahu, seberapa banyak jejak luka di sekujur tubuh Levi. Namun, ia mengunci mulutnya. Levi hanya partner (sewaan) yang nanti harus disingkirkan setelah misi selesai.

“Ayo! Bawa aku ke neverland.” Mikasa berujar antusias. 

Levi diam-diam menilai Mikasa, yang baru saja mencuri pandang padanya. Perempuan misterius, yang tiba-tiba muncul menawarkan pekerjaan menantang ini, dengan imbalan yang luar biasa. Levi menggulung halaman peta dan mengikatnya seperti semula, kemudian menyerahkan pada Mikasa untuk disimpan kembali.

“Ayo! kita tersesat bersama di lautan.” Levi menjawab.

Kedua orang itu melempar pandangan ke batas horizon, menerka-nerka seperti apa dunia di ujung samudera sana. Perahu mereka hanyut di tangan lautan. Mereka yakin akan menemukan pusaka rahasia di ujung cakrawala bersama.


End file.
